Ya Know, Nate
by Disneysara7771
Summary: Nate and Dana are together. Caitlyn is in love with Nate, and he with her, though neither will admit it. What will Shane, Mitchie, and a tape recorder have to do with that?How do their friends convince them they are meant to be? Not complete, on hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys!**

**Me again! I have been working on this for a while now, and finally finished the first chapter, and am like halfway through the second chapter now. This is going to be a multi chapter Naitlyn story, because this world seems to have a severe shortage of them. I don't know how many chapters there is going to be, I'm just going to write, and write until I have no more. So, yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

**_DISCLAIMER: Really? Do I have to do this again? (Bored tone.) No, I don't own Camp Rock 1 or 2. If I did, Naitlyn would already be together, and Dana would not exsist, or, if she did, she'd be going out with someone else, not someone who is so obviously taken._**

_Ya know, Nate, sitting here at this campfire watching two of you 'cooing' over each other makes me want to throw up. Either that, or rip her hair out._

_Don't you just love how she just waltzed in, and stole you from me? From what we nearly had? Ya know, the amount of times we've nearly kissed is appalling. What is it now, 20 times? I don't know._

_I've known you since you were 13 Nate, and been in love with you since we were 14. I think I know you well enough to tell you that Dana isn't right for you. (And not just because, ya know, I'm in love with you.) She's too perfect, too much of an all round good girl. You're going to end up with your heart broken, and guess who's going to get to pick up the pieces, just so you can do it all over again, with a different girl? That's right. That'd be me._

_I would hate you, Nate, if I didn't love you as much as I do. I love you so flaming much, Nate Gray, it hurts._

_/_

"Caitlyn! Caitlyn!" said my best friend, Mitchie Torres, waving her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Caitlyn. Do you receive? I repeat, do you receive?"

"Hi," I said, waving at her.

"Oh, nice to have you back. You were away with the fairies for a little bit there for a little bit there! What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I sighed, casting a glance towards where Nate and Dana were. "Nothing I can do anything about, anyway."

"oh. Them again?" realising what I was talking about. She, along with Lola and Ella were the only three (I thought, at the time.) to know how horribly in love with Nate I am.

"Yep."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. I can't do anything, other than pine. Nate would never dump her for me."

"Oh, please, he so would."

"Who will what?" asked Mitchie's boyfriend, Shane, coming up behind her, and slipping an arm around her waist.

"Nate. Will dump Dana for Caitlyn."

'"Yes, of course he would," said Shane, before I burst out with, "Mitchie! You **told **_him?"_

"Well, yes?'

"Why? You were sworn to secrecy!"

"Yes, well, I wanted a guys opinion, and I asked him in a roundabout way, and he guessed you?"

"Really? There are thousands of guys here, and you picked the one guy who is best friends with him, and can't keep a secret?"

"Um, yes?"

"Mitchie!" I said throwing my hands up in despair.

"Hey," said Shane, coming to his own defence. "I can so keep a secret!"

"Yes, whatever. Not from Nate."

"Well, aside from the not being able to keep secrets from Nate thing, I think, for what it's worth, that you two make an excellent couple. I don't like Dana at all, and I know that Nate is already in love with you, anyway. That list he wrote into a song? Yep, any dedicated fan would know all those things about him. He doesn't want to tell her anything that could come up and bite her in the butt if they break up," finished Shane, looking pleased with himself.

"Wow Shane, who knew you could be such a girl?" I teased him.

"Hey!" said Shane, looking indignant.

"I only speak the truth," I replied.

"Actually no, you don't. If you did speak only the truth, then you would not have said that Nate will never dump Dana for you," said Mitchie.

"But that is the truth!" I said, indignantly. "Isn't it?"

"No!" shouted both Shane and Mitchie.

"How are we meant to prove it to you?" asked Mitchie, frustrated.

'Wait a minute, I have an idea. I'm just going to go talk to Nate," said Shane, and speed off before I could catch him and stop him. Mitchie held me back, so I couldn't go running after him either.

"Shane Joseph Gray, if you tell him, I swear, I will kill you, and it will be a long and painfilled death. And then I will revive you, and kill you again!" I shouted after him, but to no avail, as Shane didn't even react.

I could only watch, helplessly, as he wove his way through the crowd to where Nate was sitting.

Come to think of it, even though Dana was sitting next to him, talking excitedly at him, he was only looking into the fire, looking slightly pained, and very bored.

'Ha! I thought to myself. 'So, she's boring! Well, you kind of deserve it, my dear Nate.' Harsh I know, but I felt like thinking that, okay?"

Anyway, back to the subject at hand. Nate was looking slightly bored at Dana, and looked relieved when Shane, having woven his way through the crowd to him, started talking to him.

Nate, from what I could see, excused himself from Dana, and the two moved a little way off from her.

Then Shane said something to Nate, and Nate started talking excitedly at Shane, once or twice looking over to where Mitchie and I were standing.

Then Nate calmed down a little, and said something to Shane, looking slightly sad. Then Shane said a few words to Nate, who seemed to calm down more, and then said one last thing to Shane, looking extremely dark and scary, like he was threatening him, and went back to Dana.

Shane wove his way back to us.

When he got there, I immediately glared at him, and told him, "You'd better not have told him anything."

"Caitlyn, obviously I didn't tell him anything, otherwise he'd be over here right now, kissing you."

"Yeah, right. Now if you didn't tell him, what did you say to him?" I demanded.

" Relax. I only asked him if he likes you. Then immediately, he got all defensive, and then, after about a minute of ranting at me, about how stupid the very notion is, he looks at me, and says straight out, no, Shane, I don't like her, I_ LOVE_ her. And then he went on to say but, as you obviously don't like or love him, that it could never be. Then, he threatened me, that if I told anyone, especially you, he would kill me."

I have to admit, when Shane said those words my heart leapt.

But then my common sense kicked in.

"Prove it," I said raising one eyebrow at him.

"Happily," he replied.

Then, Shane pulled out of his pocket a small electric recorder.

"Here you go, got it all on tape," he said, waving it in my face.

"Ookkkkkaaaaayyyyyy," I said, slightly weirded out by the fact he carried a recorder around in his "pocket. "Why on earth do you carry around a recorder with you?"

"Oh, because it's useful. Sometimes I come up with random lyrics, and record them when out and about, and sometimes it's useful to blackmail people, like my brothers, and sometimes, it is useful to have something to record proof to convince your girlfriends best friend that your best friend is in love with them."

"Just give me that," I said, snatching it out of his hands.

"Um, okay," said Shane, before I left, to go to my cabin to go listen to the tape.

If what the boy said was true, then there was hope in this world.

_To be continued..._

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Rate it anyway!**

**You know something that I've noticed? People who read Sonny with a Chance fics are a lot nicer with reviews than people who read any other type of fic that I've written. Can you guys prove me wrong? Please?**

**One more thing. This has been bothering me for a while, and I would like some other people's opinions on this:**

** What song, from anywhere, do you think fits Naitlyn the best?**

**Review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel so loved! You guys are great! You made me smile with the amount of story alerts, faves and reviews you guys gave me! Thank you! I am glad you like my story!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am about half way through writing the next chapter, but I have a slight case of writers block, so any ideas for like what Caitlyn could do next for the plan would be much appreciated! You know it's bad when the character has a plan, but the writer doesn't know what it is yet!**

**That's about it! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love you guys!**

_**DISCLAIMER: There is no way that I own Disney, or Camp Rock, or Nate or Caitlyn, Dana or Mitchie or Shane. I also don't own Summer Rain by the Jonas Brothers. **_

**Thanks!**

**Chapter 2**

I returned to my cabin, and sat down on my bed, the tape recorder across from me.

I sat there, staring it down for a few minutes.

Finally I picked it up, and rewound it to the beginning, and pressed play.

Well, I can tell you that Shane wasn't kidding when he said that he recorded random lyrics on it. (By the way, there were a lot of sappy lines on there. Hmm, well, I wonder whom those are for. What a brain twister!)

There was what must have been, several hundred (well, probably not, but it felt like that to me.) lines on there, not at all connected to each other.

Then, as I was listening, an interesting one came on.

The recorder was switched on, and I heard Nate call to Shane, "can I borrow this?" Shane replied "yes, but don't you have your own?"

"I do, but I think it was on the bus. Ya know, the one that rolled down the gully?"

"Oh, okay then," replied Shane.

"Thanks," said Nate, then added, "I recorded that, by the way, so when you come complaining again about how I used your recorder again, you'll have hard evidence that I asked, and you gave permission."

I chuckled at that. So like the two of them.

Then Nate sung softly into the recorder:

"Then out of the blue you came, you shine a little light on a cloudy day. Baby, you, could make, a broken heart go away. I'm not gonna lie, this feeling inside, I can't explain, oh, I'm gonna blame it on the summer rain."

"Nate," called out Shane again. "Would you please just ask her out already? Caitlyn I mean? Because that is so obviously about her."

Then the machine clicked off, before I could hear Nate's reply. He had clicked off at that point, probably so he could go and kill his brother.

Anyway, the next recording was the one Shane had recorded that evening.

Basically, it was pretty much exactly what Shane had described to me earlier, and then it got to the interesting.

"No Shane," said Nate's voice, loud and clear through the recorder. "I don't like Caity, I **love** her. And not just as a friend, as I always say. But, as she obviously doesn't return the feelings, I guess it's just not meant to be. But, Shane, if you tell anyone, anyone AT ALL, I swear, I will NOT be held responsible for my actions."

And there the recording ended.

I sat there, once again staring at the recorder. But this time it was out of shock at what I'd just heard.

He loves me, he really LOVES me!" was all I could think.

30 minutes later, when Mitchie returned, she found me with my iPod plugged into my speakers, dancing.

She stood there, staring at me, almost as if I'd grown two heads. "I take it you believe us then," she laughed at me.

"Yes! Here, listen to this," I said, and played the tape back to her.

"Oh, My, God! He admitted it!" she shrieked happily for me.

"Well, that's basically what you've been trying to tell me all summer and last year, right?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, but that's completely different to actually hearing him say it," said Mitchie.

"This calls for celebration!" I shouted.

"Yes, it does," agreed Mitchie. "Kitchen?" she asked.

"Kitchen," I said, confirming it.

Mitch and I have a small tradition. This has only happened once before, when she and Shane officially became a couple, but it was still a tradition, okay?

What we did, was we went to the kitchen and snaffled one of Connie's (Mitchie's mother) divine cupcakes from her seemingly never-ending supply. Then we went and sat down at the dock and ate them.

It is a yummy tradition.

Anyway, we went to the kitchen, and got our cupcakes after explaining to Connie. She shrieked with joy too, apparently I'm like a second daughter to her. And also apparently she's been waiting for Nate and I to get together since last summer.

So, Mitchie and I went and got our cupcakes, and headed to the dock. When there, we ate our delicious cupcakes. We were just about to go back to our cabin, in fact we were heading that way, when we bumped into _her. _Her, as in, all things evil. And by evil, I don't mean Tess for a change. I mean Dana.

"Hi," I said slightly nervously.

"Listen, Caitlyn," she said, saying my name as if it was poison on her lips, " stay away from my Nate, or else. Don't you dare think that I didn't see you staring at him, across the fire tonight. Nate is mine, and he will never be yours."

"Excuse me?" I asked her, surprised. I felt my rage gathering.

Then I remembered. I was the one with the recording of Nate saying he loved me in my pocket, not her.

And, having had years of experience dealing with Tess, I knew how to deal with her.

"Yes, Dana," I said, smiling at her. "Nate is yours."

Mean girls always like being told they are right.

Then, I just walked away, Mitchie following close at my heels.

_**/**_

_**Naitlyn**_

_**/**_

"Wow," said Mitchie when we were out of Dana's hearing. "I'm proud of you. You handled that very maturely. I was scared I was going to have to pull you off her.

"Yeah, well, I figured that I'm the one with the tape recording of Nate saying he loves me in my pocket, not her.

"Well, that's a very good way of looking at it," said Mitchie still looking proud.

"I know, I think so too," I agreed.

"So, what's the plan? How are we going to get Nate to dump Dana and get together with you?"

"Well, for a start, I'm going to start dressing less like tomboyish," I said, sighing at the fact I'd have to wear dresses and skirts. Though, if it gets me the boy of my dreams, it was totally worth it. "And maybe some lip gloss. We'll see how that goes, along with some flirting and stuff. And if that doesn't work, I'll up my game a little."

"Wow, you have this all planned out, don't you," said Mitchie, I think in a small amount of awe. "One other thing. You own dresses? And you bought them to camp?"

I looked pained at this. "Yes, my nanny insisted in putting them in. I only own about three, though, so I guess it's lucky we're the same size, isn't it?" I asked, looking mischievous.

"Yes, I suppose it is," agreed Mitchie, though she looked slightly wary, I think.

"Well, I'm going to bed, as I have a hard day ahead of me tomorrow, putting my plan in action," I said, grabbing my P.J's and heading to the bathroom.

"Okay," said Mitchie. "Right."

"Right!" I called back into the cabin.

**Review! And keep those songs that you think resemble Naitlyn coming!**

** THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so tired! What I really want to do is go and lie down on my bed and have a nap, but I specially finished typing this up because I am feeling so bad because I promised that I'd update this a long long time ago, but I didn't, because I got a ton of homework, and that was the end of this, or any of my fanfiction stories for a while. That, and I got serious writers block for this.**

**But, I got inspired, and here is the next chapter. (Well, actually, one of my friends, who occasionally reads my stories, emailed me, and told me to update this, or else. So, I updated. ;)**

**I also started working on the draft for the next chapter last night, and hopefully I will get that finished and up sometime in the next 5 days. I am on school holidays now, so that might help, as I am not going away anywhere. *Boo Hoo***

**Anyway, I am going to go and surcumb to my tiredness, which is what happens when you get up at 5 am, before the sun even rises, to go and sing at your grandparents. But oh well. It was fun anyways!**

**So, enjoy this chapter.**

_**DISCLAIMER: Sara does in no way shape or form own the Jonas Brothers, Disney, or Camp Rock 1 or 2. (Except on DVD, of course.) She doesn't own 'Here we go again' by Demi Lovato, or 'Got me going Crazy' by the Jonas Brothers either. (Apart from on her iPod, of course.) If she owned CR or Disney, Naitlyn would already be formed, and Dana wouldn't exist, neither would Camp Star. And Avalon High, the movie, would never have been made the way it was.**_

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I woke up, refreshed and ready to go.

Okay, not really. But it was easier for Mitchie to get me out of bed. She just had to yell in my ear once, instead of the usual 5 times.

I don't like mornings, I really don't, if you hadn't already gathered that.

Anyway, we got into our dressing gowns, (no one got dressed for breakfast) and brushed our teeth, then headed to the mess hall.

Once there, we got our breakfast, wishing Connie a good morning. Then we headed over to where Shane, Nate and Jason were sitting, with Ella and Peggy and Tess. Tess had actually become one of our best friends recently. (Tess and the rest of the girls and I had bonded over our shared hate of Dana. Ella and Peggy and Lola all hated her because they knew I was in love with Nate, and they were loyal to me, and Tess because she (Dana) had insulted a top of Tess', therefore earning her hatred.)

(Oh, look there's a tangent. I have to warn you now, I might go off on them quite often. It's a character quirk. Anyway, back to the story.

Dana wasn't there yet.

Mitchie and I sashayed over to the table, me grinning at everyone, and I winked at Shane, letting him know I heard the tape. He grinned back, and then got caught up kissing Mitchie good morning. (Let me say this now, "Urg," *shivers*

"Those too are way too mushy. They disgust me.")

We ate our breakfast with meagre conversation, and then we all headed back to our cabins to get ready for the day.

Mitchie and I took turns in the shower in our cabin. I went first, and then spent the time she took in the shower getting dressed and putting on my makeup, and doing my hair.

"Wow," said Mitchie, exiting the bathroom. "Nate is not going to be able to believe his eyes, or take them off you when he sees you!"

I grinned. "Exactly the effect I was going for!" I said.

I was wearing a washed out blue and white dress, over blue jean shorts.

The dress had thin straps, and small blue and white squares were all over it. Hard to explain, but it was a cool dress.

The dress puffed out slightly from the waist, making it a full skirt. It was very cool looking, if I say so myself. And very me, even if it was a dress. But I did get to wear jean shorts over it.

My hair was loose, the curls down my back in the loose ringlets, natural. All I had done to it was brush it until it shone.

My make up was very simple too, I was only wearing eyeliner and a tiny amount of eye shadow, and lipgloss.

But it looked really good, even though I do say so myself.

Mitchie got dressed too, and then we headed to our first classes of the day. Mitchie had singing, with Brown, and I had song writing with, yip, you guessed it, Nate.

Now, you may be asking yourself, Caitlyn Gellar, song writing.

But, Camp Rock required you to do all the classes, regardless if this was a thing you loved.

So, yes, I was going to songwriting.

I got there a few minutes before everyone else. Only Nate was there.

I went inside, and seemingly, made Nate jump out of his skin by closing the door with a bang.

He was sitting on a chair at the front of the room, head bent over the guitar he had in his hands.

He was softly singing the exact song I had heard on the tape recorder!

But, when I came in, he stopped. Then, he seemed to jump out of skin again, when he saw me. He just sat there, staring there. It was kind of off putting ya know, but then again, it was nice to be noticed.

"Hi," I said, sitting down in one of the chairs in the middle of the room.

"Hi," said Nate, seemingly pulling himself out from his revere.

"How are you this morning, Nate?" I asked. "We barely spoke at breakfast."

"I'm good," he said. "You?"

"I'm great!" I said perkily, knowing the outfit was having the desired effect.

Before we could say anything else, the rest of the class seemed to flood in, and the class officially started.

Over the period of the lesson though, I regularly felt his eyes returning to me.

I smiled to myself.

After that, class ended, and I didn't see Nate again until lunch.

At lunch Dana seemed to cling to his side like cling film, and seemed to keep his attention on her, though I did feel him watching me a few times.

The plan was working.

After lunch I had guitar and dance. Dance with Shane, and Guitar with Nate and Jason.

I was quite good on the guitar, having played since I was younger.

Actually, usually in class I would just practice, and occasionally Nate or Jason would come over to talk.

Today was different. I was working on Mitchie's latest song, that she had, at lunch, asked me to take a look at, because she couldn't figure out a verse.

I was also stuck with it, and to say that I was frustrated was an understatement.

I was going over the lyrics under my breath for what felt like the 100th time, when Nate came and sat down next to me, and like Miss Muffet who sat on her puffet, I jumped. About a metre in the air.

I only hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Hey, you alright? I didn't mean to give you a fright!" he said.

Yip, he noticed.

"Oh, my god! Nate, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked.

"No."

"Well, you did anyway."

"Sorry. Anyway, what are you doing? You look frustrated."

"That would be because I am. I'm working on Mitchie's latest, in which she can't get one of the verses right, and I can't get it either. And it is driving me nuts!"

"Oh, I wouldn't blame the song for that. You already are," joked Nate.

"Oh, I wouldn't push it Mister. You don't want to know what I'm capable of at the moment. Now, are you going to help me, or not?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

Maybe it was just me, or did his eyes lose some of their gleam as he said 'friend'?

"Anyway," he continued after a beat. "What've you got so far?"

"This!" I said motioning to the scribbles on the page in front of me. "i.e. nothing!"

"Right. Well, play for me what you've got do far for me," he said.

I did so.

"I tell everyone we are through

'Cause I'm so much better without you

But it's just another pretty lie

'Cause I break down

Every time you come around

Oh oh!

So how did you get here under my skin?

I swore that I'd never let you back in

Should've known better than trying to let you go

'Cause here we go go go again…"

There I trailed off. The rest of the chorus I just couldn't seem to get.

"Well, how about this?" Nate suggested, playing the melody on his own guitar, and sung a the chorus that I couldn't seem to capture perfectly.

"Hard as I try I know I can't quit

Something about you is so addictive

We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know

'Cause here we go go go again," he finished.

It fitted perfectly."

"Yes! It works! Mitchie's going to be so pleased! Thanks Nate!"

"I'm just glad to be a help," said Nate. "Hey, whilst we're on the subject of songs, can I run a quick verse by you? It's my latest song, and I was wondering if you could tell me what you thought?"

I nodded.

He started strumming, and then started to sing.

"Girl you've got me going crazy, knock me off my feet,

now you've got me begging baby, begging baby please.

What i wanna know if do you want to get away, get away with me. Girl I don't know what to do, because I'm so in love, with you."

"Wow, that sounds great!" said I said, truthfully. "I like it!"

"Thanks. It just came to me earlier," he said, grinning happily.

I smiled too, but not for the reason he thought. I smiled because I was pretty sure the song was about me, not to sound stuck up though. But, I didn't let on, as I was also pretty sure I wasn't meant to know that.

We stood there, smiling at each other, probably looking slightly like idiots, for a minute before Jason called out, "sorry everyone, we know that you want to stay, but that's the end of class!"

Then we broke out of our trance.

Nate snapped to attention again, and shouted as everyone was gathering up their things and leaving, "great class everyone! See you tomorrow!"

And that was the end of that.

I went back to my cabin to find Mitchie, to tell her about the song. Nate also went back to his cabin, I suppose.

_/_

_Naitlyn_

_/_

After hanging out in Mitchie and my cabin for about half an hour, Mitch and I headed over to the mess hall to help Connie with setting the table for dinner.

By the time we were done, the mess hall was flooded with campers.

Mitch and I got our dinners, and then went and sat at our groups table in one of the corners.

Quite soon, the rest of our group did join us. Peggy, Ella, Baron, Shane Jason and Nate.

And, of course, Dana, since she never seemed to be far from Nate's side those days.

She was acting really clingy, even more so than before I started the plan.

'Ha!' I thought gleefully to myself. 'So, it's working! At least enough for Dana to notice!'

I decided to have some fun with this.

I was in the 'annoy Dana' mood. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm always in that mood!

Anyway, as luck would have it, Nate had ended up sitting right across from me, with Dana sitting next to him.

So, I was in the perfect position to flirt with Nate, right in front of Dana, and make her really mad, without her being able to do much about it.

I started out by smiling at Nate, but it wasn't just a plain, friendly smile. It hinted something more, it was a flirtatious smile.

Well, at least I hoped so. It had taken quite some time the day before in the mirror in my cabin's bathroom to perfect it. It had Mitch's approval.

Anyway, then after smiling at him, I looked away, and pretended to pay attention to Shane, who was telling a story about something that had happened that day in one of his classes. But I was really watching Nate out of the corner of my eye.

I watched him as he looked at me for a few seconds, before Dana noticed and pulled his attention back to her.

I kept glancing back at him, but then almost as soon as he noticed he looked away.

One time he caught me looking, and I blushed and he grinned.

Then Dana pulled his attention back to her again.

We did this all through dinner, and by the end of dinner, i could tell that Dana was extremely annoyed at me.

Success!

**Well that was a lot of typing! I hope you enjoyed it though! I thought that since I had kept you waiting for so long I could at least give you guys a long chapter.**

**Hope you like it! The songs in here are Demi Lovato's Here we go again, and the Jonas Brothers got me going crazy. **

**I think there may be 2 or 3 more chapters of this, I don't know. **

**Some questions:**

**1. What is your honest opinion on the movie Avalon High, based on the book by Meg Cabot?**

**2. What is your favourite Demi Lovato song?**

**3. What is your favourite song on the JONAS LA. soundtrack?**

**4. What do you think is the song that best describes Naitlyn?**

**Review! Can I have 3 reviews before I update? Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4  The Downfall of Dana

**Sorry, sorry! It's up now!**

**This is the final chapter of this, I think. I was wondering, I have some ideas for continuing this story, should I continue? Or should I start a new story with the same kind of plot line continued. I don't know if I made any sense there at all.**

**Anyway, I'll let you just read the story.**

**_DISCLAIMER: Yeah right. Like a teenage girl from NZ could even possibly own some of Disney or Camp Rock 1 or 2. Yep, I can dream on there._**

**Chapter 4**

**The Downfall of Dana**

After dinner, everybody split up.

Peggy, Ella, Baron, Sander and Jason headed off to the bonfire that was on that night.

I said that I'd join them in a few minutes, saying that I wanted to change into something a bit warmer, because of the slightly nippy night air.

I think that my exact words were: "I'm going to go change into something warmer, it feels like it's getting colder, and I don't have a boyfriend to snuggle up with to keep warm."

It was true, I did. And so what if it got Nate checking me out again? That was just a bonus point.

Dana glared at me. I swear, if looks could kill, I'd be 6 feet under several times over by now.

Nate said he was also going to run back to his cabin too, as he wanted to get a sweatshirt too.

Mitchie and Shane wanted some 'couple' down by the dock.

No prizes for guessing what they were going to do there.

And Dana, well, I think she said that she was going to the bonfire.

Anyway, I headed back to my cabin, and got changed into skinny jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, with a sweatshirt over the top.

As I was coming out of my cabin, Dana was there, sitting waiting for me.

I braced myself.

"Hey," I said quickly, coming off my cabin's veranda, and starting off towards the campfire.

"Oh no you don't," said Dana, and I turned around to face her.

"What?" I asked, in a (I hope) innocent way.

"Oh no you don't act all innocent with me. I know that you are in love with Nate. I know you want him for yourself," she snarled at me.

I just looked at her.

"Oh yes," she carried on. "You may think that you are too smart for me, but I see it. I see you dressing up to impress him, I see your flirty looks and smiles at him. He may be too dumb to see them, but I do. And I'm giving you fair warning. Back off, or you'll be sorry."

"How will you make me sorry?" I asked her calmly.

"I'll tell Nate that he has to chose between me, a wonderfully talented piano player and singer, and you, who doesn't have any talent to speak of, and isn't even pretty."

"Okay, Dana. I will admit that I'm in love with Nate. But, I'll have you know that I've also known him for 4 years, and that he would never choose you, a girl he's known for all of 5 minutes, over me, a girl that he has been best friends with for 4 years, so good luck to you."

_**Nate's POV:**_

Okay, eavesdropping? Yeah, not the most noble thing in the world, I know. But, it was my girlfriend, and the girl I am actually in love with having a heated conversation.

About me.

So, of course I listened.

I had been heading over the bonfire, when I overheard them.

I hide in the trees around the cabin, and listened.

I heard Dana telling off Caitlyn, and almost jumped out of hiding when she was not at all beautiful or talented.

But, I didn't, and was glad of it too, as what I heard next my heart jump.

I heard Caitlyn saying, "Okay, Dana, I will admit that I'm in love with Nate."

I heard the rest of what she said, but my thoughts stayed on the one single sentence she had said. All I could think was 'she loves me too.'

I stepped out from the trees then.

_**Caitlyn's POV:**_

Suddenly, Nate appeared from the trees behind Dana.

"Caitlyn's right you know," he said, causing Dana to jump at his voice and turn around.

"How much of that did you hear?" asked Dana, nervously.

"All of it," said Nate simply. "And Caity's right, I'd never in a million years choose you over her. No girlfriend is worth what Caity means to me. So, you may as well just give up now."

"But Natey," whined Dana.

"I'm serious, Dana. Get out of here, and don't come back. You and I are through."

Dana turned away, and ran away towards the lake.

"So," I asked him, turning to him. "You heard all of that, did you?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, I guess you heard my announcement of my love for you. What did you think?"

"Did you really mean it?"

"Of course. I don't just go around telling every boy that I love them."

"Good, because I love you too."

"I know. Would you just kiss me now?"

And finally, after 4 years, he finally did.

I wasn't about to let him go after 4 years, either. When we finally did break away, we were both out of breath.

"Maybe we should go to the bonfire now?" suggested Nate.

"They might be missing us."

"Or maybe not," I said, pulling him back in to kiss me.

We did get to the bonfire eventually, about 20 minutes later.

Sander spotted us first.

"Baron, you owe me 20 bucks," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I said they'd get together by the end of this week."

"Damn! Couldn't you two have just waited until tomorrow?"

asked Barron, though he was grinning.

"Nope, sorry," said Nate, also grinning.

And guess what? I do have a boyfriend to snuggle with by the campfire now.

**3 weeks later:**

Nate and I were hanging around in Nate's cabin. Okay, fine, making out in Nate's cabin, when Jason burst in.

"Jase! I thought I told you to knock next time!" exclaimed Nate, as Jason howled 'my eyes, my eyes!'

"I forgot. Anyway, Nate, I was wondering, why does Shane's tape recorder have you saying you are in love with Caitlyn on it?"

I grinned, realising that Nate didn't know yet.

"Shane had _WHAT,_ on his tape recorder?" asked Nate.

"You saying you are in love with Caity on it."

Nate turned around and saw me grinning at him from the bed.

"You heard that, didn't you?" asked Nate.

I nodded.

And then Nate was sprinting off to the dock to see Shane.

He had me hard on his heels.

I was laughing.

"Shane!" Nate yelled, as he approached the dock.

Shane turned around from where he and Mitchie were sitting at the end of the dock.

He saw Nate's angry look, and his expression now looked scared.

"Shane! You recorded me telling you that I was in love with Caity, and then let her listen to it?"

"Um, yes?"

"Why?"

"Because something needed to be done, and Caitlyn was driving Mitchie and I crazy saying that it wasn't true that you were in love with her, and no matter what we said she wouldn't believe it, so I thought that you saying it would convince her."

"I threatened you, though, made you promise not to tell."

"Well, actually I didn't tell her, you yourself did."

Nate frowned at this logic.

Then he pushed a Shane backwards into the lake.

"Hey!" said Shane as he surfaced. "I didn't tell her. You can't throw me in the lake for something I didn't do!"

"I didn't throw you in the lake, Shane, I pushed you in. There's a difference. By the way, there is no such word as can't."

We just left Shane spluttering in the water.

**Some questions:**

**1. So, should I continue?**

**2. Who else thinks that younger siblings are annoying?**

**3. Who else wishes they could have a romance like this?**

**That's all.**

**Review!**


End file.
